


harry, what's for din din?

by casablancas



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Crack, Gen, Roommates, and that boiled yams vine, inspired by the YTPs in YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casablancas/pseuds/casablancas
Summary: they have an argument over what to have for dinner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	harry, what's for din din?

“Harry, what’s for din din?” Peter questions while coming down from his bedroom. It’s Harry’s turn to make dinner tonight and it usually excites Peter because he’s an excellent cook.

“Boiled yams, Peter,” he responds without looking away from… _the_ _boiling yams_. Peter feels sick.

“I want pizza time.” That’s also a problem by Harry; he’s the health geek between the best friends.

“Pete, we can’t have-”

“I _want_ pizza time.” Harry sighs, like he’s had this conversation a lot of times before but they never do. They just agree on pizza time no matter what. Peter didn’t know what made this evening so different.

“Pete listen-”

“Pizza time, Harry, I want pizza.” Peter emphasizes, giving Harry a straight look while leaning on the island with his arms.

“Pete-” Peter screams in anguish, unable to hold himself back at the thought of not having his daily pizza time. It’s _worse_ than the many times he’s been bruised by wrong-doers and bullies like Flash Thompson, _worse_ than the idea of being rejected by Mary Jane Watson, _worse_ than failing Dr. Connors’ class.

He just loves his pizza time _immeasurably_.

“SHUT UP!” Harry screams as he throws the hot yams to Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this lmao.


End file.
